No Title
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Kyungsoo, seorang namja dengan keterbelakangan mental yang tinggal bersama Kim Jongin, adik angkatnya. Kyungsoo merasakan debaran di jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Jongin. Sementara itu Jongin sudah punya Kristal yang selalu lengket padanya. Apakah perasaan Kyungsoo dapa Jongin sebenarnya? summary jelek/ banyak typo/ alur kecepetan/ Kaisoo/Kaido/FF EXO.


Litle : No Title

Author : Dyakuro34-7

Cast : Kaisoo, Dll

Rating : T

Leght : gak tau

Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, Yaoi, gak jelas.

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya. Jalan-jalan kota seoul mulai dipadati oleh kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Sementara itu, seorang namja tampan masih berdiam diri didalam selimut.

"Jongie~ Ayo bangun~" suara lembut itu masuk kedalam telinganya tapi namja bernama asli Kim Jongin kita sebut saja Kai itu masih saja tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Jonginnie~ kau tidak kerja?"

"Nanti saja Kyungie. Aku masih ngantuk." Kai makin mengeratkan selimutnya. Sementara namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo yang berusaha membangunkan Kai itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu melihat tingkah laku namja tampan didepannya.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi. Kalau Jongie tidak bangun, nanti Kyungie cium loh." Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah menggodanya.

"Siapa tak-" belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir basah Kyungsoo menyapa bibirnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengannya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman-sebenarnya hanya menempel- mereka.

"Ye Jongie bangun. Cara Kyungie memang ampuh." Kyungsoo bersorak gembira saar melihat mata Kai yang sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Kai mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Habis Jongie tidak mau bangun. Sudah cepat mandi. Kyungie akan buatkan makanan untuk Jongie." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum keluar dari kamar Kai. Sementara Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai hilang dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai beranjak dari tidurnya mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Ia harus cepat-cepat jika tidak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Walau begitu ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghidupinya dan Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Do Kyungsoo. Namja yang sudah menemani kesaharian Kai sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah teman kecil atau bisa dibilang saudara tak sedarah. Keluarga Kyungsoo mengadopsi Kai yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berempat hidup dengan bahagia. Sampai sebuah kecelakaan mobil 4 tahun lalu menimpa keluarga ini, mengakibatkan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal dan Kyungsoo sendiri menderita gegar otak yang lumayan parah dan mengakibatkan dia sedikit.. em.. bersikap kurang wajar seperti orang-orang seusianya. Ia bersikap kekanak-kanakan pada usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun. Sementara Kai yang juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu hanya mengalami luka ringan. Sejak saat itu Kai dan Kyungsoo hidup berdua disebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota Seoul.

.

"Pagi Kyungie" suara itu membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menghias telur mata sapinya, sedikit terkejut.

"Ah Jongie kau mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Rambutnya sudah basah yang menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu sudah mandi tetapi belum ganti baju.

"Jongie, coba lihat Kyungie buat muka Jongie dari telur mata sapi." Kyungsoo menyodorkan telur mata sapi yang sudah ia hias dengan sosis dan saus tomat seperti ekspresi orang tersenyum :) Kai menatap telur mata sapi itu lalu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah berbinar.

"Kau semakin hebat memasak Kyungie." Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut lalu memakan sarapan yang Kyungsoo buat untuknya. Walaupun Kyungsoo punya keterbelakangan mental tetapi, ia cukup pintar dalam memasak.

"KAI OPPA~" suara itu mengintrupsi kegiatan Kai memakan sarapannya. Ia menengok kearah pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan seorang yeoja cantik disana.

"Kristal. Mau apa kau kesini?" Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat melihat Kristal yang sudah duduk diruang tamu. Kyungsoo yang juga melihat kehadiran Kristal, hanya bisa mencibir yeoja seksi tiu karena sudah membuat kegiatan sarapan JongieNYA terganggu.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku kesini? Oppa tidak suka kalau pacar oppa yang seksi ini datang ya?" Kristar mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tapi lebih lucuan Kyungsoo sih.

"Ti-tidak hanya saja aku heran karena kau datang kerumahku pagi-pagi begini." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekali-sekali aku mau mengantar oppa kerja. Boleh kan?" Kristal bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengapit tangan kanan Kai dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu, menunjukkan ekspresi mengejek.

"Tentu boleh chagi. kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. Aku ambil tas dulu." Kai beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Ih dasar yeoja genit." Kristal mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja mencibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat mendengar bentakan dari Kristal. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar Kai. Sementara Kristal kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

.

"Jongie kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Dia itu mengerikan seperti nenek lampir." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur Kai sambil mengamati namja berkulit tan itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Kai bertanya sambil mengaikan kancing bajunya.

"Kyungie berbicara tentang yeoja genit yang ada di ruang tamu itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk kearah ruang tamu.

"Kristal itu orang baik Kyungie. Kau saja yang kurang mengenalnya." Kai menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Tapi tadi dia membentakku!" Kyungsoo mempoukan bibirnya yang membuat Kai gemas.

Nyut..

"Aw sakit Jongie~" Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubil oleh Kai

"Habis kau lucu sekali saat mempoutkan bibirmu." Kai terkekeh pelan. "Sudah ya Kyungie. Aku mau kerja dulu. Jaga rumah, jangan lupa kunci pintunya, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang. Arraseo?" Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar namja bermata bulat itu menatapnya.

Deg..deg..deg..

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya bertak tak normal. Ia juga bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kyungie kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah." Kai meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai.

"Kyungie tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Emm baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ne. Annyeong." Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian dikamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu depan yang ditutup menandakan bahwa Kai sudah pergi.

Kyungsoo meraba dada bagian kirinya.

'_Aku kenapa ya? Apa aku sakit jantung? Kenapa jantung Kyungie dag..dig..dug.. saat bersama Jongie?' _

"Em sudahlah untuk apa dipikirkan? Lebih baik aku beres-beres rumah saja." Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari kamar Kai untuk membersihkan apartemen yang mulai berdebu.

.

END

.

Eh gak jadi deng..

TBC aja #Author dikubur readers

A/N: ini FF terbaru dari saya. Akhirnya yang muncul FF GJ lagi. Mian yah readers. Author emang gak bakan bikin FF. Apa lagi judulnya. Ya ampun author bingung mo kasih judul apa.

Ini masih teaser jadi belum ada permasalahannya. Author mau tahu gimana tanggapan readers sama FF ini. Klo banyak yang mau lanjut, ya author lanjutin klo gak autho bakal bikin FF lain. But, klo ada yang minta lanjut mungkin author bakal lama lanjutnya soalnya minggu depan author UKK. HUE~ T.T gak enak banget jadi author. UKK gak bareng sama yang lain.

Saya author paling GJ yang pernah ada makanya butuh kritik n saran.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong RCL yah ^^

GOMAWO~

Next Chapter:

"Kyungie cinta Jongie"

.

"KALAU MEMEMANG TIDAK MAU PULANG, LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI SAJA!"

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

.

"Jongie kenapa?"

.

"ARGH! APPO JONGIE!

.

"Maafkan aku."

.


End file.
